Wicked Games
by Risababy
Summary: "Once upon a time." Every fairy tale starts off that way. It begins with a tragedy, and ends with a fairy tale. However, sometimes it's not that way. Sometimes it's just tragedy, and no happiness. It's all of the unfortunate souls that get stuck with this fate- it's something inevitable. **Sebtana action is to come very, very soon. c; along with some Quick and other lovely ships**


"Look, are you losers going to come in with me, or not? I've never turned down a dare in my life, and I'm not about to start now. Quinn Fabray, is not a loser." The blond stared at everyone with her cold hazel eyes expectantly as her thin lips pressed together into a straight line. "Either you guys tag along, or I'll go in by myself, you guys choose." The blonde rested her hand on her hip as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, looking at the group in front of her expectantly. Whispers and reasoning were passed amongst the teens as Quinn let out a noise of frustration. They could be so agonizingly indecisive sometimes- it frustrated her.

Puck was the first one to notice the blonde's impatience- it was something he knew far too well by now. He could probably decode Quinn better than her own boyfriend could. And that was something he definitely took pride in.

"Alright, Geek-Squad. Have no fear, Puck Daddy is here." He announced triumphly as he stepped out of the circle they were in- taking the initiative to lead- and stood next to Quinn, draping his arm around her shoulder. "Me and Lady Fabs are going into that house, and you guys can choose to either come in with us or stay out here in these creepy ass woods. Either way though, me and Q will find a way to entertain ourselves. With or without you guys." He announced smugly as he sent a wink Quinn's way, and a smirk in Sam's direction.

Sam's face began to heat up with rage and jealousy as he stormed his way in between his girl and Puck. "What the fuck man, I'm right here. She's _my_ girlfriend; you can't just say that in front of me. Not cool." His eyes glazed over with hate as he shoved Puck's arm away from Quinn's shoulder, and interchanged it with his own.

"Dude, Sam, chill, he wasn't doing any harm." Finn called out after him uselessly as Sam's nostrils flared threateningly.

"It was just a joke, man. Don't fucking push me like that. It's not my fault I can make your girl scream my name faster than she can yours." Puck retorted, getting angry himself. Noah Puckerman did not get pushed around, especially not by oblivious jackasses.

"Foolish. You're all foolish. You guys should take after Lord Tubbs and just go hang out with Taylor Swift when you're mad at your significant other. It totally works because you guys get to express each other's feelings on how much your relationship pretty much sucks." Brittany rambled mindlessly, earning confused looks from everybody.

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest, and shook Sam off of her. "Sam, stop being so paranoid. Noah, stop being an asshole." The blonde walked away from both boys, and moved next to Brittany, impatiently twirling her necklace in her slender fingers.

"You guys stop, violence is not the answer and if you guys continue it then it will be a cycle and we will end up getting absolutely nowhere. So, please, for everybody's sake, can we just move forward and take a vote on whether or not we want to go into the house where a murderer may or may not be hiding out with supernatural entities?" Rachel stepped forward this time and let out an exasperated sigh. It seemed like bickering was all the group of friends could do nowadays.

"Rachel, shut up. There are no murderers in there and there definitely aren't any ghosts either. Someone with no life probably just made up the whole thing to keep people off this property." Quinn snapped at the brunette as she glared at her. She was not about to let her ruin this for everybody by scaring them.

A dramatic gasp left Rachel's lips as she heard Quinn's comment. "Well excuse you, Quinn, but I rather like being alive, thank you very much. I, for one, have a lovely family and a fabulous dream to go back to once this night is over." The brunette defended herself as she pridefully sat herself down on a tree stump, smoothing her plaid skirt down in the process.

Mercedes and Tina Budded in as they shook their heads. "You guys have got to be kidding me." Mercedes gave everybody an incredulous look as she rested her right hand on Artie's wheelchair.

"Yeah, you guys are being ridiculous. But, if there is a murderer and a ghost in there, I wanna go see." Tina added in as she sheepishly smiled and leaned into Mike's side, gaining a strange look from him.

"Why would you want to go into a house with a murderer and a ghost?" He asked, confusion flowing in his voice.

Tina gave a little shrug in response. "It's be cool." She muttered.

Quinn frustratedly rubbed her temples as everybody babbled away, and overlapped one another's conversations. Could this night possibly get any worse?

~0o0~

Sebastian popped his hood up and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he strode up the hill. He wasn't exactly sure why he chose to participate in an activity as petty and cliché as going to an allegedly haunted house on Halloween night, but it was obviously too late to turn back now. He was already halfway there, and Sebastian Smythe was never one to turn back when half way there.

As he got higher and higher up the hill and deeper into the woods, Sebastian could hear an eruption of voices bellowing and competing with one another to see who could be louder. Rolling his eyes, he scoffed- now he was really questioning why he was even there. He wasn't friends with these people, not even close. The closest they were to friends were being frenemies, and even then he'd still rather watch Two Girls, One Cup than to hang out with them. They were bigoted freaks. But yet, something inside of him had urged him to tag along. He felt an adventure coming on. And adventures were definitely his thing.

As he finally reached his destination his mouth twitched into a smile as his laughter uncontrollably spilled out.

"Quinn baby why can't we just work this out I love you."

"Such a fucking pussy for pussy."

"Lord Tubbington is a pussy cat."

"You're both idiots and need to stop. I just want to go into that house and figure what the hell is in there."

"Why is everybody yelling?"

"Tina, are you telling me that you actually think that ghosts are real?"

"Ghosts are so real. Where do you think horror movies came from?"

"Lord help everybody here. I think they've officially gone insane."

"Preach."

Sebastian gripped his sides as he desperately tried to recover from the sight of Sam trying to pounce on Puck, only to be pulled back by Finn and Mike. Clapping, he wiped a few tears away. "You know, I had my doubts about tonight, but this, definitely subsides them. Perfect. If the rest of the night is going to be like this, then please, continue on." He laughed out as he slowly started to gain his composure again.

Silence fell amongst the group as they watched Sebastian- the air among them instantly becoming still and tense. Sebastian cocked his head to the side in confusion as he stared at them all.

"What? Can't you guys handle some light humor? Jeez."

Silence.

"Right. Well, if nobody's willing to go in there first, then I will. Whoever comes, comes. And whoever doesn't, well, if a Serial Killing Chainsaw Maniac comes for you, I can't do much for you." He added bluntly as he stood in the middle of their now form circle.

"I don't wanna get murdered by a Cereal Killing Chainsaw Pontiac…" Brittany mumbles out as she fidgeted in place.

Sebastian shot Brittany a charming smile, and lifted her chin up with his forefingers. "Then follow me, Sunshine." Withdrawing his fingers, he slithered his way out of the circle, and started marching right towards the door- everyone hot on his heels.

~0o0~

She stood by the window, intently watching the havoc break out in front of her home. Her raven hair cascaded down her face as she smiled in amusement. The humans always did know how to make her laugh. It was a bittersweet, really. She was once one of them; she was once alive. But that was a long time ago; she could barely remember what it felt like to be alive, to have a bright flame burning within her- slowly withering away. Now, all she knew was darkness. It's all any of them knew.

"Aren't they just a riot, Kurt?" She asked, her voice smiling, as she stared on ahead.

"Santana, what are you still doing here? You were supposed to cross over ages ago. Literally." Kurt retorted as he shook his head and tightened the ascot around his neck, walking over to her.

A bitter smile played at her lips as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Me and you both know exactly why, Kurt. I have to find him- dead or alive. I mean, he only did take away the most important thing I had from me." She replied unemotionally.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "You have to let go, Tana. You can't just keep holding on to this. He's gone now."

Santana shook her head as she clenched her hands. "He may have died, but that family line still continued. I'll take what I can. And if that means that I'll have to kill his innocent grandson or daughter, then so be it. An eye for an eye. He took my life, so I'm taking one of his own."

"We both know that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." She spitted harshly at him as she turned around to face him. Locking her dark eyes with his clear ones, she sent out her silent message; he was either with her, or against her.

"You're either with me, or you're not, Kurt. You pick what. When you're ready to make your decision, I'll be here. Time is of the essence, Darling." Brushing past him, she disappeared into the wall- the faint click of her stiletto's echoing throughout the empty household.

Kurt dropped his face into his hands as he heavily sighed. "Why do I always get stuck with the bitter ones?"


End file.
